ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger
Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger (Ultimate Squadron Epicranger) is the 41th Super Sentai series. Synopsis An good-heart man named Kennosuke Shima finds a strange red cellphone, the voice tells him to call "Epic Henshin". Once he said, he become Epic Red. Than, he was attacked by a army of demonic aliens know as Terrorazor. Than, he was saved by a alien-like angel named Epicsei when he was almost kills by the Terrorazor emperor, Emperor Terror. Epicsei tells Kennosuke that he from another world where he homeland was destroy. Now, Kennosuke and Epicsei being Kennosuke's old high school friends; Miki Makishiba, Tsurugi Nishigawa, Kaigo Yano, and Ayuri Hirasume who Epicsei somehow teleportal them to his house. Together, they become the Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger and they fight back against Terrorazor as they plan destroying Earth. Later, they aid by their new sixth member who turn out to be Epicsei's son, Epicsei, Jr. who survived the Ultimate Death Blast from Terrorazor and become Epic Gold. Characters Epicrangers Allies Supporting Characters Terrorazor * Emperor Terror (1-50): The leader of Terrorazor. He is shameless, ruthless, heartless, and selfish. He care about his wife and his childrens, he have a strong rivarly with Epic Red and Epicsei. * Empress Terrorogue (1-49): The second-in-command of Terrorazor. She is more shalemess, ruthless, heartless, and selfish like his husband. * Prince Terror, Jr. (1-48): The son of Emperor Terror and Empress Terrorogue and sister of Princess Terrorogue, Jr. He is a great master at both archer and swords fighting. * Princess Terrorogue, Jr. (1-30, 32-36): * General Killerazor (1-30, 32-46): Terror's number one general who have no idea that Princess Terrorogue, Jr. have a crush on him. Than, he finally learn that Princess Terrorogue, Jr. have a crush on him and ask her to marry him which she agrees. * Killerage (24-45): The son of Killerazor and Terrorogue, Jr. Than, he was in a pod when his parents was killed and become a teenage, he wants revenge on the Epicrangers for killing his parents. Than, he used dark magic to being back his parents. Than, he fused with his father to become Killerazorage. * Commandant Deademon (1-38): Killerazor's brother and Terror's number one commando. He like his brother as his brother like him more. He and Killerazor fused together into Killerdemon. * Terroroids (1-50): The only minions of Killerazor. They wields skull-like swords and gun. Minor Terrorazors * Terrorazor Skeleton (2) * Terrorazor Frankenstein (3) * Terrorazor Samurai (4) * Terrorazor Ninja (5) * Terrorazor Guitar (6) * Terrorazor Minotaur (7) * Terrorazor Sphinx (8) * Terrorazor Gnome (9) * Terrorazor Grim Reaper (10) * Terrorazor Drill (11) * Terrorazor Gladiator (12-13) * Terrorazor Knight (12-13) * Terrorazor Wizard (14) * Terrorazor Pot (15) * Terrorazor Arsenal Mecha Episodes # The Strange Red Cellphone: An good-hearted man named Kennosuke Shima was having a normal life. Not until he finds a strange red cellphone. The voices in the cellphone tells haim to said "Epic Henshin". Once he did, he become Epic Red of the Kyūkyoku Sentai Epic Ranger. Than, he encounter Terrorazor. He was almost kills by their leader, Emperor Terror. But, he was saved by an being from another dimension named Epicsei. He tells Kennosuke how its all happens. After that, Kennosuke become thinking of making a team by calling his old friends from high school. # Epicrangers, Assemble!!: Now that the Epicrangers have been assembled, the Epicrangers begin training their new powers in order to be more stronger than ever. Than, Terrorazor Skeleton attacks and steal peoples' courage even the Epicrangers (expert for Kennosuke and Ayuri). Now, the two must works together to give their friends' courage back. # Teamwork is the Only Thing Why We Works Together as One: # The Epic Panda and the Crocodile: The Epicrangers splitting up to find the Epic Panda and the Epic Crocodile Beasts. But, Emperor Terror (who knew about its) sent Terrorazor Samurai to steal Epic Panda and sent his son, Prince Terror, Jr. and his daughter, Princess Terrorogue, Jr. to steal Epic Crocodile. But, an mysterious golden-hooded strange helps. # What?! Two Epic Yellows?!: While fighting an ninja-like Terrorazor, Tsurugi meets himself? The Epicrangers puts the two Tsurugi into tests to prove who is the real Tsurugi. But, in reality, its Terrorazor Ninja in disguise who sent by Emperor Terror to find the Epicrangers' base so he can destroy its. # It's Rock'n'Ruin Time! The Epic Rockers!!: As the Epicrangers still wondering who coulld that mysterious golden-hooded stranger be. Than, Terrorazor Guitar who used his powers of rock'n'ruin to hyptnotized people so Terrorazor can turn them into Terroroids. But, the Epicrangers are not going to left that happens. If they need to stop Terror Guitar's music, the Epicrangers formed together a band know as the Epic Rockers. # The Golden Hero: While on the hunt for the mysterious golden-hooded strange, the Epicrangers finds the lost two Epic Beasts, Epic Sawshark and Epic Hammerhead Shark. But, the most powerful Terrorazor, Terrorazor Minotaur attacks and steal Epic Sawshark. But, the golden-hooded strange steal back Epic Sawshark and unmasked which happens to be Epicsei's son, Epicsei, Jr. who transform into Epic Gold. # Eh?! Miki's Feelings: While fighting Terrorazor Sphinx, Terrorazor Sphinx puts a love spell on Miki which cause her to fell in love with Kennosuke. But, the only thing is, Kennosuke have no idea what love is. # # # # # # # Movies & Specials Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger: The Movie: The Long-Lost Forgotten Epic Beasts! Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger vs. ZyuOhger: The Best of Both Teams Kyūkyoku Sentai Epicranger Returns: 10 Years After